HACIENDO RECUERDOS
by mikoblue
Summary: Lucy estaba aburrida en el gremio pensando en quien no debía, hasta que Natsu llega a interrumpir sus pensamientos y decirle lo fea que se veía


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

HACIENDO RECUERDOS

Lucy estaba sentada como otras tantas veces en la barra esperando que algo pasara, estaba aburrida por que el gremio que casi siempre estaba lleno de gente ahora estaba prácticamente solo, Mirajane estaba muy ocupada haciendo inventario para hablar con ella, Levi estaba en una misión, Gray estaba demasiado ocupado escapando de Juvia y Erza estaba… mmm ¿Dónde estaba Erza?... ¿a quién le importa? Rápidamente pensó, a Lucy solo le interesaba conocer el paradero de cierto chicho sonriente al que quería más que un amigo pero que no se atrevía a decir, tal vez algún día se armará de valor y se lo confesaría…

Lucy comenzaba a fantasear con su futura confesión cuando recordó ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? No lo había visto en todo el día, estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada con la falta de su amigo, si saliera con alguien todo sería diferente, seguramente no estaría al pendiente de ese tonto, si tuviera un novio… a hora que lo pensaba si hubiera tenido la cita con ese chico que conoció en la librería… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No recordaba, pero no importaba… no era alguien importante.

-Lucy se ve fea- ese comentario llamo su atención.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que Lucy contesto por la sorpresa de tan inesperado comentario

-Que Lucy se ve fea- repitió Natsu

Lucy no salía de su asombro que Natsu le dijera fea le dolía y mucho y entonces sintió enojo algo que no pensó que podía sentir alguna vez por Natsu, pero quien era él para venir como si nada y decirle fea, no tenía experiencia con los hombres pero sabía que les resultaba atractiva y si ella quería podía tenerlos a sus pies, él la oiría nadie le decía fea y se quedaba tan contento.

-Lucy tiene hermosos ojos- hablo Natsu mientras acercaba su rostro a una sorprendida y sonrojada Lucy.

-Lucy tiene un brillante y sedoso cabello- continuaba Natsu mientras su mano jugaba con el cabello de la joven que se sonrojaba más.

La aludida no sabía qué decir de repente tenia la mente en blanco recordaba vagamente que… Natsu…decirle… no, no recordaba nada, pero podía sentir que calor de su rostro subía y seguramente un sutil rojo cubriría lo cubriría.

-Lucy tiene una bonita y cautivadora sonrisa- Natsu se acercaba más y Lucy simplemente no podía decir nada, es que acaso Natsu la estaba halagando… coquet… no, no se atrevía a terminar de pensar, era Natsu, él jamás hacia esas cosas seguramente era una broma.

-Lucy tiene buen cuerpo…bien formado… seductor-decía Natsu mientras su mirada bajaba admirando el cuerpo que tenía enfrente ante la mirada sorprendida y la cada vez más sonrojada dueña del cuerpo, Natsu definitivamente se comportaba extraño, él jamás se fijaba en esas cosas, él era como un niño o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos momentos cuando Natsu le demostró que eso era falso, que él era un hombre. Me gusta, pensó Lucy.

-Lucy tiene hermosos y suaves labios- Natsu continuaba acercándose mientras su mano ahora estaba acariciaban los labios de Lucy que se encontraba perdida los ojos de joven que tenía delante de ella, podía ver en ellos algo que jamás espero ver era…, no alcanzo a pensar más cuando sintió una cálida sensación, eran los labios que le habían robado el corazón, no paso más de dos segundos cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle. Ninguno de los dos tenían experiencia besando ese era el primero, pero siguiendo sus instintos hicieron de ese primer beso un momento memorable.

Cuando el beso termino, Lucy se sentía abrumada por lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo se sentía feliz, con una nueva confianza levanto sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Natsu manteniendo su mirada en él, su rostro estaba tan sonrojado que sería difícil distinguir su rostro del cabello de la aun desaparecida Erza, mientras Natsu hacia lo suyo al rodear la cintura de su amada con sus brazos acercándola aun más a él.

-Lucy tiene algo que nadie más tiene que me enloquece -. Declaro el joven

-Natsu tu me gust…- no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por las manos de Natsu.

-A mí me gusta mucho Lucy y me gustaría que fuera solo mía- Lucy sonrió no entendía por qué la detuvo en su confesión pero sentía que ahora todo era perfecto.

-A mí también me gusta Natsu, y me enloquece, quiero ser solo suya y quiero que el solo sea mío- Lucy no se reconocía pero sabía que solo podría actuar de esa forma frente a él.

-entonces que así sea- besando una de las manos de su amada que aun lo abrazaban, Natsu reafirmo sus palabras.

Lucy estaba tan feliz se sentía como en un sueño, jamás imagino que ese día podría confesar sus sentimientos y de qué forma fue tan inesperado, al pensar como comenzó… eso la despertó Natsu le había dicho que ella era fea.

-Oye, Natsu- comenzó a hablar la joven.

-¿Sí?- contesto Natsu mientras se divertía haciendo con sus dedos figuras desconocidas en la espalda de la joven.

-¿Por qué dices que soy fea? ¿Crees que soy fea?- después de lo que había pasado, de lo que Natsu le dijo se sentía la mujer más hermosa, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Lucy se ve fea cuando piensa en alguien que no soy yo, sobre todo cuando piensa en otro hombre, Lucy solo debe pensar en mí- decía un Natsu serio que mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de la joven.

Eso la sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabía? No es qué pensará de forma importante en ese… como se llame, y de repente se dio cuenta Natsu estaba celoso, eso le gusto, tendría que recordar el nombre de aquel tipo o al menos inventarse uno, un Natsu celoso le gustaba mucho y quería volver a verlo.

-Pensaba en ti- mintió, una mentira no haría daño pensó Lucy, y en parte era cierto ella pensaba en él cuando ese interfirió en sus pensamientos.

-no, Lucy pensaba en otro hombre. No quiero que pienses en otros, cuando no pueda estar contigo-.

-¿Qué?- acaso era tan transparente que vio atreves de la mentira.

-Te conozco, más de lo que tú crees Lucy, se lo que piensas- dijo Natsu adivinando nuevamente los pensamientos de la joven.

-Vamos Lucy- y tomándola de la mano, la arrastraba fuera del gremio, ha ella no importaba, pero tenía que saber.

-¿Donde vamos Natsu?- le cuestiono.

-A hacer muchos recuerdos, tantos que cuando no estemos juntos solo te acordarás de mi- decía Natsu mientras pícaramente miraba a la recientemente suya Lucy.

-Está bien- felizmente acepto.

La alegre pareja salió rápidamente del gremio con destino desconocido.

Aquellos enamorados no se dieron cuenta de que toda su declaración había sido observada y cada detalle guardado, dos seres que pensaban en que tendrían grandes momentos de diversión en el futuro. Si, aquellos enamorados habían sido descuidados, habían sido descubiertos por dos mentes maliciosas, que no paraban de idear planes para avergonzar a la pareja.

-los próximos días serán tan divertidos- decía divertida Mirajane.

-¿Qué dices Mira, días? serán semanas, semanas muy divertidas- reía Happy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de Leer hasta este punto, espero que les resultara divertida._

_Me divertí escribiendo esta historia, 6 horas antes de un examen, en esos momentos cuando tienes ganas de hacer todo menos estudiar, estaba demasiado estresada y recordaba momentos de la vida, y sirvieron de inspiración para esta corta historia. Además quiero ver que genero me gusta más._

_Gracias nuevamente por Leer y disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía, letras o palabras faltantes o sin sentido._


End file.
